I May Have Failed The Most Important Test
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: Oliver fails a test that just meant so much. Much better that it sounds. At least I think it is.


**A/N: So I am slowly getting my voice back. I am really happy. You have no idea how hard it is not to talk for almost a month. And my leg is also starting to get better but now I have huge bruises under my arms from my crutches. I want to thank those people who have written a really nice review to me or who have sent me a private message wishing me good luck. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Ollie's POV**

"Oliver, see me after the tone." My science teacher Mrs. Kunkle told me. I turned in my seat to look at Lilly who was seated behind me. She just shrugged at me. I sighed and turned forward in my seat and continued my work.

The tone stroked at exactly two thirty. Finally, the end of the day. When the rest of the students left the class, I went up to Mrs. Kunkle to clear my name of whatever it was I did.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Kunkle?" I asked.

"Yes Oliver. Take a seat." Oh no, this can't be good. I took a seat on top of the front, middle desk. "You're failing my class."

"Oh…" Was all I said.

"You need to do better, or else you will fail this class and have to retake it next year." Great, another year with Mrs. Kunkle was like six years in prison.

"I promise to do better." I said.

"Good, and you can start by finishing up that project which was due last week and hand it in to me on Monday."

"Right I will get started on the project this weekend."

"Started?"

"I mean…" I was at a loss of words. "um, have a good weekend." I picked up my backpack off the ground and raced out of the class room. I walked to my locker which was right next to Lilly and Miley's. They were standing at their lockers talking to the new kid at school, Dayton. I disliked the new kid. He had only been at school for a week and he had already got his eyes on Lilly. It made me jealous to see Dayton always flirting with her. I mean why couldn't he like Miley? Why did he have to like Lilly? Dayton waved goodbye to the girls and walked off. I continued to walk forward to the girl's. Lilly's back was facing me as she and Miley started chatting away. Miley saw me and was about to greet me but I put my index finger on my lips to shush her. I quietly walked up behind Lilly and squeezed her sides. She screamed and jumped out of my grasp.

"Oliver!" She laughed and Miley and I laughed along with her. "You're mean." Lilly pouted.

"aww, I'm sorry." I said and hugged her. Lilly pushed me off her and turned her back to me, crossing her arms over her chest. "aww, don't be like that."

"So what did you do this time?" Miley asked ignoring mine and Lilly's playful banter.

"I'm failing science"

"Well maybe that's because you don't do the work." Lilly said matter-of-factly, turning back around.

"Well maybe that's because you don't do the work." I mimicked her. Lilly stuck her tongue out at me and I mirrored her actions.

"Lilly's right, maybe if you made an effort you wouldn't be failing." Miley said

"But it's too hard and too time consuming." I whined.

"It's not hard, you're just lazy." Lilly said. I ignored her and opened my locker grabbing the few books I needed and zipped up my backpack. The three of us walked out the school and to Miley's house; our Friday night hang out.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Lilly asked us.

"I think I am going to go home and start on science." I said.

"Lilly, if you want you can sleep over tonight, we can have a little girl time." Miley said

"Yea, that's alright with me. Just let me go home and grab some things and I will be right over." Lilly replied. Lilly and I said goodbye to Miley and we walked toward our houses a few blocks down from Miley's. When we arrived at my house, Lilly wished me good luck before crossing the street to her own house. I smiled and watch Lilly cross the street before opening my front door and stepping into my cozy house. Throwing my backpack on the kitchen table, I opened it up and started getting to work.

**Lilly's POV**

I gathered all my things and headed over to Miley's house. This was the first sleepover we were having in weeks. I needed a little girl time. I have been hanging out with Oliver much more lately and it's just different; a good different.

We were resting on Miley's bed flipping through magazines. "So what do you think of the new kid, Dayton?" Miley asked me after a moment of silence. She was using her 'I think he likes you' voice.

I thought for a moment. "He's cute and super sweet but I'm not so sure he's my type." I responded. I never really thought about Dayton as more than a friend.

"What is your type?" Miley asked.

"A guy who is super nice, who is funny but doesn't try to be funny, who makes decent grades, who is cute, and a guy who knows the real me, one that I don't ever have to change for."

"Sounds like Oliver."

"What? No! Not even close."

"Oliver is a guy who is super nice. He tries to be funny to everyone else besides you. He makes good grades in every class besides Science, you think he's cute, and you two have know each other for many years, he would never ask you to change, he would love you just the way you are. I think that covers everything you described as your type."

"well yes, but…"

"But, what?"

"But Oliver would never go out with me." I had no idea why I said that. The words just came out before I could think of what I was saying.

"Why not? You're pretty, super nice, extremely smart, and the best friend Oliver has ever had."

"I don't know…" Miley and I continued to flip through pages in the magazines we were reading.

"Here we go!" Miley exclaimed. I jumped in surprise. She pointed to a page in her magazine. The title read 'The Perfect One.' "It's a quiz, see" she pointed at the two charts on the page. "You test two guys and see which one you are more compatible with."

"You have fun doing that Miley." I said and patted her shoulder.

"Not me, you!"

"What? I'm not letting a stupid quiz in a magazine tell me who I am more compatible with." I exclaimed crossing my arms for empathy.

"Just try it, it will be fun."

"I don't kn…"

"Come on." Miley grabbed a pen off her dresser and put Oliver's name in the first chart and Dayton's name in the second. "Now you ask them each the same questions and in the end see which one has the best score.

"I still don't think this is a good idea" I said, my eyes glued to the charts.

"Pleaseeee" Miley said in a baby voice.

I sighed "Fine, but I can't promise you that I will choose the person who gets the highest score."

"I'm not asking you too. I just wanna see what happens." Miley said. "Besides, who do you want to win?"

"Oliver." I said without any hesitation. Miley smiled.

The next day, I went over to Oliver's house after I went home and changed into something more presentable. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I tried again and waited for a second.

"Come on in, it's open." Oliver shouted. I opened the door and could not believe my eyes.

"Oliver?" I looked around. The place was a mess! There were papers all over the kitchen table and crumpled paper on the floor. There was a pot of coffee on the table on top of some papers and coffee cups all around. And there was Oliver, sitting on a chair wearing the same clothes as yesterday with his hair was sticking up in all different directions. "What happened in here?" I asked.

"Working…on…project" Oliver said between tired breaths.

"Did you even sleep last night?"

Oliver turned to face me. His eyes were red and puffy with bags underneath. "Yeah, I slept right here for an hour then woke up and continued to work." I walked beside Oliver and looked at his project. His project looked good; well the parts that were finished looked good. I looked into Oliver's tired eyes. He was so tired I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Oliver placed his head on my side. I put my hands in his messy hair.

"Oliver, you need to get some sleep." I said.

"Can't sleep, must finish project…" Oliver took a deep breath. "So I don't have to retake…" another breath. "Mrs. Kunkle's class again next year."

"Oliver, you need to sleep." I wrapped my arms around Oliver's waist and helped him up the stairs. He didn't protest at all he just followed me. I helped him into his bed and tucked him in. "Get some sleep and don't even think about going back downstairs."

Oliver let out a small smile. "Thank you" he whispered. He slowly closed his eyes. I looked at Oliver and thought back to the quiz. I thought about the first question.

"Hey Oliver." I whispered.

"yeah, Lils?"

"If you were rich, where would you go and why?" I asked.

"Back in time so I could finish this project on time." Oliver whispered. I smiled and turned towards Oliver's bedroom door.

"I will be back in a couple hours to check on you." When I turned back Oliver was already asleep.

I walked out of the Oken house and down the street to a nearby park. I took my time walking down the block and just thought. I thought back to a childhood memory and giggled to myself. The park was full of little children and their parents. I walked to the swings at the far back of the park and sat down. I started to pump my legs and within seconds I could feel the wind rushing though my hair. I love the swings, it's where you could think of anything you want and feel completely free. I was swinging for about an hour when I heard someone calling me.

"Lilly!" I stopped pumping my legs and looked behind me. There stood Dayton.

"Hey, Dayton!" I exclaimed.

"May I?" He asked gesturing to the empty swing beside me.

"Of course," I said.

He sat down beside me and started pumping his legs, going higher and higher. We swung together in unison. " I believe in children talk this is called double dating" He said. I laughed in response. That was what Oliver and I called it when we were younger.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked Dayton. He looked at me for a moment then responded with a "yes."

"If you were rich, where would you go and why?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "I've always wanted to go to Africa, you know, to help all those poor children who have to work all day."

"Wow, that's wonderful." I said in total amazement.

Dayton smiled. "Okay next question."

"This one is kid of personal, but what is your biggest dream in life?"

"To become a surgeon and save lives of many people."

"That's really sweet."

Dayton laughed "Okay, next question."

"Is there anything you want to change about yourself?"

"That's easy, no. No one is perfect, and I would never want to be perfect. I may not be the hottest guy with the sexiest body, but I like myself just the way I am."

I smiled and rocked back and forth on the swing.

"Next question."

"Last question, what's your favourite place to go on any given day?"

"That's another easy one, the park. It the one place where I can go and just think about whatever I want with no one around to bother me."

I laughed. "I love the park too." I said truthfully. "Your right, it is a place where I can just come and think. I can just be myself" He smiled. "Thanks for answering those questions. I know they were really random."

"That's fine, I enjoyed answering."

"Well not to be rude," I said. "But I really have to go check on someone."

"Wait," He grabbed my wrist to stop me from walking off. "You haven't told me about yourself."

I smiled. "Let's just say that I'm a closed book." He let go of the grip around my wrist and smiled. I walked off without another word. I was really please with Dayton's answers. He was perfect. I walked back down the street to Oliver's house. I walked into his house without bothering to knock on the door. There was Oliver sitting at the kitchen table. He was wearing different clothes and his hair had been brushed.

"Oliver?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He turned around to face me. He looked much better.

"How long did you sleep for?" I asked and walked to him.

"A couple hours" He responded. "I feel much better now." I sat on a chair beside him.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked him.

"I guess" he responded flipping through some pages in his textbook.

"What is your biggest dream in life."

"To finish this project." Oliver groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Is there anything you want to change about yourself?"

"I want to change the fact that I suck at Science. I wish I was some Science genius who could pass it with no problem."

"Oliver, you know that's not what I meant." I said

"I still answered the question."

"Anyway last question, what's your favourite place to go on any given day."

"Anywhere but Mrs. Kunkle's class." Oliver said.

"Oliver!" I whined.

"What?" He asked dotting down some notes he got out of his text book.

"Never mind" I said quietly. Oliver closed his book and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked fully concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up "I'm going over to Miley's for a while." I headed towards the door.

"Wait, Lilly." I stopped with my hand on the door knob. Oliver came behind me. "You okay?"

I sighed, "yeah, I just need to talk to Miley" I said.

Oliver put his hands on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. "You know I will always be there for you right?" Oliver said.

I stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, I know." I smiled.

"Good." Oliver said and dropped his arms from my shoulder.

"I might come back later, if I'm not too tired." I said and opened the door.

"Alright, and I will be here, studying away." I smiled and left the house. The night was growing darker and colder. I headed over to Miley's and walked in the house using the back door. I knew no one was home besides Miley so I walked up the stairs to Miley's bedroom. I knocked on her door. When I heard a 'Come in' I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley greeted me. She was lying on her bed reading a new magazine.

"Hey, Miles." I responded.

"So, have you quizzed the boys yet?" Miley asked cutting to the chase.

"Actually yes I have and I wrote it all down on here." I pulled out the piece of paper that I ripped out of the magazine which had the quiz on it and handed it to her.

"And how did it go?" Miley asked staring at the paper

"Eh, okay." I sat down on Miley's bed beside her.

"Okay?" She asked looking at me.

"Well, Dayton. I bumped into him at the park and we just started talking so I asked him the questions. You have no idea how amazingly perfect he is. He wants to help those in needs, he wants to become a surgeon to save people's lives and he's just perfect." I said with a smile on my face.

"aww, that's sweet." Miley said. "But what about Oliver?"

"That's the thing. He was so caught up in finishing his project that he couldn't even answer the questions properly. You should have seen him. I went over to his house this morning and he was a wreck. He was up all night doing the project that took us two weeks to complete. He was so tired he almost fell asleep by just resting his head on my side. I understand he doesn't want to fail Science but that was just something I've never seen before" I took a deep breath.

"So then you choose Dayton?" Miley asked.

"Well that's not all. When I went over to Oliver's a few hours ago and asked him the remaining question I didn't get to ask this morning, he didn't answer them the way I would have wanted him too. I was upset and right away he could tell something was up. He was so concerned and so kind. He literally dropped everything just to make sure I was okay. I realized that he didn't care about the questions I asked him because they didn't mean anything to him. But when he could tell I was upset, he instantly took interest and made sure I was alright. Oliver is not perfect, he is just right." Miley sat there dumbfounded trying to take in everything I said. She continued to stare at me.

"Miley, I think I'm in love with Oliver." I said. I could tell Miley was shocked. Heck, I was shocked.

"That's great!" Miley finally said and hugged me tight. "When are you going to tell him? I mean he obviously loves you back."

"No, no, I could never ask Oliver out." I said.

"Why not?" Miley asked

"because…"

"Because?"

"Because I can't. I am going to talk to him though, tomorrow night, after he has finished his project."

"Good for you. I am really happy for you." I smiled and hugged Miley.

I decided not to go over to Oliver's house. The rest of his family was probably home and I didn't want to be a bother. I finished off my night by taking a warm shower and watching some old movie with my mom. The next morning I awoke at around eleven in the morning. I quickly threw on some clothes and walked to the park. I sat on the swings and rocked back and forth. I just sat there and thought about the last couple days. I really wanted to talk to Oliver, but I wanted to talk to him once his project was finished and out of the way. I decided to go for a walk around the block. I walked with my head down just staring at the cement below my feet just thinking about anything. I continued to walk until I walked around the corner and bumped into someone. I stumble back but managed to stay on my feet. I looked up and realized I had bumped into Dayton.

**Ollies POV**

I had finally finished my project. I felt so relieved to have it over and done with. I just wanted to fall onto my bed a go to sleep for a week, but I knew I couldn't. I had to talk with Lilly. I put my project somewhere safe where it could not get ruined and headed out the door. I walked to Lilly's house and rang the door bell. When no one answered I climbed up a large tree in the backyard which would give me easy access to Lilly's window which I knew she always accidently left open. I climbed threw her window and into her bedroom.

"Lilly!" I called, but no answer. "Lilly." I tried again. I was about to leave but a piece of paper with my name on it caught my eye. It was crumpled on Lilly's floor beside her trash can. I knew it was wrong to look through Lilly's things but I had to know why my name was on the paper. I spared the piece of paper and read the title 'The Perfect One.' In one chart was my name and on the other was Dayton's. On the side of the page were a bunch of questions, the same questions Lilly asked me yesterday. The thing at the very bottom of the page caught my eye the most. Underneath Dayton's Chart was the letter 'A.' Underneath my chart was the letter 'F.'

I felt like a fool. I may get an 'A' on my project but I think I may have failed what's most important. I folded the piece of paper and put it in my back pocket. I climbed out of Lilly's window and down the street in search of Lilly. I had to find her. I looked at the first place I could think of; the park. Lilly is always at the park. That's where she goes to think when something's on her mind. There was Lilly, sitting on the swings but she was accompanied by another person who looked to be Dayton. The two were sitting on the swings talking. I could see Dayton say something and Lilly smile in response. I wanted so badly to go over there but something was holding me back. I waited for a couple minutes and in that time, Dayton got up, gave Lilly a short hug, and left the park. I made my move and walked up behind Lilly. I put booth hands on Lilly's which were wrapped around the chain of the swing. Lilly jumped a little in surprise and leaned back to see who it was. When she noticed it was me she smiled and leaned on me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," She whispered back. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." I walked to the front of the swing "Can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked her. She nodded and I held out my hand for her to take. I helped her off the swing and we walked hand and hand to a nearby bench where we could sit in private.

"Lilly, if I were rich I would travel around the world with my favourite girl. My dream in life is to become a wonderful father and husband. To me it doesn't matter where I am, as long as the company is great. Did I forget any?" I thought for a moment. "Oh and if I could change anything about myself, I would change the way I treated you the last few days. I was too worked up on my project and blocked you out."

Lilly stared at me for a second taking in everything I said. "You haven't blocked me out" She said. "You may not have paid any attention to the question but you did pay attention to what was most important. As soon as you noticed I was upset you made sure I was okay. That what matters the most and that's why I love you." Lilly lowered her voice on the last part but it was still audible. Lilly and I sat there and stared at each other for a few seconds before I did what I have been wanting to do for so long; I brought my lips to Lilly's in a sweet and passionate kiss. I brought my hands to Lilly's face and she wrapped one are around my waist.

We both pulled away breathing heavily and smiling like idiots. Our eyes locked. "I love you too." I finally said.

I may get an A on my project, but I did fail the most important test. But somehow, in its own strange way, everything seemed to work out just perfect. 

**A/N: So I got the idea of the story because a friend of mine has this crush on two guys and decided to give each of them some test she got out of a magazine to see which she was more compatible with. That's how I thought of this story. I hope you like this story. This one is defiantly one of my favourites!**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


End file.
